


Marceline Meets Missi

by WriterofSmut



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Vampires, Marceline x Missi, Smut, Vampire SMut - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofSmut/pseuds/WriterofSmut
Summary: One night, Marceline is flying around and suddenly ends up in a castle.
Relationships: Marceline and Missi
Kudos: 3





	Marceline Meets Missi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I tried to access this story on my Wattpad account. However, I can’t get in and the gmail account that’s connected to it isn’t mine. It’s similar (from what I can make out) but I honestly don’t know what to do about that. I’m just glad I saved this on my Page app. Anyways hope you enjoy and sorry for the rant (vent?)

It was a quiet night in the land of Ooo, not a cloud dared cover the skies to keep the stars from sparkling. Normally, people would be asleep at this hour, however, the Vampire Queen was wide awake. 

“It’s actually nice out here,” Marceline thought to herself as she was flying high in the sky, her back towards the ground to gaze upon the gentle glow emitting from the full moon.

Marceline was wearing a black sleeveless crop top shirt, exposing her flat, pale gray stomach to the cool air, gray sweatpants that covered her legs and black, 2 inch boots that reached up to her ankles. Her raven black hair was pulled back in a ponytail as she was carrying her signature red ax bass on her back. 

“Hopefully Bonnibel is up for some fun,” the vampire girl said with a cheeky grin on her face, the thought made her fly faster towards the candy kingdom to have some... “alone time” with her girlfriend.

Out of nowhere, her body stopped in midair, but she did not fall down towards the hard ground. Shocked, she tried her very best to escape this mysterious force that’s keeping her in place until a red glow encompass her entire body.

“What the—”

Suddenly, the glow vanished away, taking Marceline with it to an unfamiliar, dark and large room. 

“Woo...this doesn’t...look like anything I seen in Ooo,” the girl said in awe as she took in her surroundings, her eyes danced towards the large glass windows to the purple curtains that hung near the wooden pillars with candle in the shape of a hand on both the first and second floor.

“Wh-where am I?” she asked to herself as she noticed that the room was like one huge hallway.

When she turned around, her eyes took notice to the white, elaborate cauldron, a red marking was underneath it on the floor, surrounded by small candles. She had seen this too many times to know it was some sort of spell ritual cauldron. She then noticed an open book on the ground near it.

“Maybe this would give me some answers,” the Vampire Queen thought to herself as her hand reached toward the strange book.

However, her planned was halted when a soft fabric wrapped around her arms and legs, causing her to fall on the ground.

“Hey! What’s the big idea!” She exclaimed as she struggled to break free from her restraints.

“Hmm...I guess there was an error with my summoning,” Marceline heard a feminine, velvety sounding voice echoed in the room.

“Who’s there!” Marceline called out as she flipped herself onto her back.

Tap, tap, tap. Marceline heard the soft footsteps approached her direction, causing her to sit up a bit. Suddenly, the candles were lit by themselves, letting Marceline see the person who was approaching her. It was a lean female with snow white skin, red eyes that bore into your soul and short purple hair. She wore a puffy dress with two shades of purple, the skit portion moved gracefully with each step she took closer and closer to Marceline. The grayish pale vampire could easily tell that the woman that towered above her was indeed another vampire.

“I’m sorry, my dear, but I wasn’t planning on having you as my guest tonight,” the skinny white vampire said as she lowered her face down to Marceline. 

“Who are you and let me go already so I can stake you like the rest,” Marceline hissed as she glared up at her.

Intrigued by the comment, the purpled dressed vampire quirked an eyebrow as she spoke, “My, my, my. What an interesting one you are. I thought I was the only one that kil—dealt with other vampires. Then again, it was only one...specific vampire.” 

“Why would you kill another vampire and like I asked before, who are you?” Marceline exclaimed as she kept looking up at her.

“My motives and what I was planning shouldn’t concern you, sweetheart. As for my name, call me Missi,” the vampire who’s now known as Missi said as she lifted Marceline’s chin up with a staff, using the bat head shaped top of it.

Hissing in her face now, Marceline spoke with venom in her voice, “Look, since I’m not the person you’re looking for, let me go so I can go home.”

Missi looked at her like she was in thought then said, “Hmm... I could... or I could have some fun with you since you’re here....”

Marceline gulped nervously as she stuttered out, “Wh-what do yo-you mea-mean by th-that...?”

With a Cheshire Cat grin, the albino vampire looked down at Marceline with a knowing gaze, a gaze that bore into Marcy. Then suddenly, Marceline felt a blow strike her on the side of her head before blacking out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

With a loud groan, Marceline woke up with the urge to rub the side of her head to soothe the pain away. However, when she tried to reach up, she found herself once again restraint. However, her hands were tied to the bed post on each side of the headboard of a queen size bed with a dark purple duvet and slightly dark purple pillows. Her legs were also tied but strangely by the long piece of fabric tied to the bed’s dark purple curtains. Another thing that the vampire bass player noticed was that...her crop top and her sweatpants were missing, leaving her only in her matching black bra and panties.

“Bonnibel is so gonna kill me if I don’t get out of this....” Marceline thought to herself as she, once again, began to struggle.

“Mmm...I love it when my prey puts up a fight,” she heard that familiar velvety voice said, but this time, it was tainted by a hint of lust and mischief.

Stopping abruptly, Marceline stopped to turn her attention to where she heard the voice originated from. Her jaw went slack as her eyes widen like saucers. Standing at the foot of the bed was Missi but her dress was replaced by a dark purple corset with black trimmings on the edges, giving her snow colored breasts a push up, and black fishnets that covered above her knee but revealed her smooth legs. Strangely, Missi’s staff was tucked into the back of her corset.

“List-listen, you crazy bat. I-I have a gir—“ 

She was cut of when Missi, in lightening speed, towered over her body, placing her legs on either side of her hips and her hands on either side of her head.

“Shhhh, pet....I’m just going to take care of you for the time being. I wouldn’t be a good hostess if I don’t make sure my guest had a lovely stay,” Missi’s honeysuckle like voice filled Marceline’s right ear.

Marceline shivered when she felt Missi’s tongue traced the earlobe of the ear the albino vampire spoke into. Then, without warning, she found her capturer’s tongue invading her mouth, exploring it. Marceline couldn’t help but moaned into the kiss. Whenever her and PB mess around, she would be the one to dominate but now that she was the submissive, she understands why PB enjoys it too much.

The bass player vampire gasped softly into the kiss as she felt Missi’s finger tease one of her nipples through her bra, slowly brushing and moving in circles with her fingertip. Missi then sucked on the bottom lip of the vampire underneath her, eliciting a shaky moan from Marcy as she reached behind Marceline’s back. In seconds, the snow white vampire took off her bra. Exposed to the room’s cool air, Marceline’s double D breasts were now out to be played with.

“Mmmm...they’re so big, dear. You should be proud to have something as marvelous as this,” Missi complimented her prey for the night as she wasted no time leaving butterfly kisses upon Marceline’s ash gray colored breasts, causing her to moan out once more. 

Not stopping there, the purple haired vampire then ran her tongue slowly over the pale gray vampire’s right nipple, causing her to arch her back and form in “Ooo” with her lips. Satisfied with the reaction, Missi then took that said nipple in her mouth, suckling it while pinching the other one, causing the other vampire to moan once more. 

“I’m guessing you’re enjoying this, love,” the snow white colored vampire breathlessly spoke against the other vampire’s now wet nipple, causing Marcy to shiver.

“N-no, I-I’m no—ahhh!”

Marceline moaned as she felt Missi simultaneously bit softly and sucked on her nipple while one hand was twisting and pulling on the other. Her other hand rubbing the head of her staff against her panty covered core.

“Are you sure, my dear? I couldn’t really tell with all your moaning,” Missi teased, a Cheshire Cat grin plastered on her face as she hooked the side of Marceline’s panties with the head, well one of the bat’s wing, of the staff and tore it off. 

Missi took in every curve, every smooth skin of the ash gray vampire’s body, eyeing her like predator that is ready to feast upon its prize. Marceline blushed in embarrassment as she gaze into those red eyes of Missi’s. Placing the staff back in its original spot, Missi then began to kiss down Marcy’s stomach, her eyes never leaving the other female vampire’s. The snow white vampire eyed the spot between Marceline’s legs, licking her lips hungrily.

“Please s—”

Once again, Marceline was cut off as she moaned out, her back arched off the bed as she felt Missi’s wet, smooth tongue on her lower lips move upwards to her clit. Beads of sweat formed on the pale gray vampire’s forehead as she then felt Missi’s finger glide across the valley between her lower lips in a agonizing slow motion.

“Now tell me the truth, my dear and I’ll reward you,” Missi spoke softly against Marceline’s thigh then proceeded to softly bite into it, running her tongue and sucking on that spot.

“Okay! I do like it! Pl-please give me more!” Marceline moaned, more like begged, as the pleasure and want to have her sweet release clouded her mind. 

Once again with a cat like grin, Missi looked up at the face of her delicious prey as she swiftly shoved her tongue into the other vampire’s awaiting core, exploring her depths as far as her tongue could go.

This caused Marceline to moan out, bucking her hips to the rhythm of Missi’s tongue to try to help herself get off. Marcy felt the tongue that invaded her womanhood, wiggling and squirming around like it was looking, searching for something. The gray ash vampire didn’t think she could take much more of this. Suddenly, the vampire from Ooo felt the snow white vampire’s thumb on her clit, making small circles. That one action, that one touch was enough to send Marceline, the Vampire Queen over the edge as she moaned out loudly in pleasure, her body writhed as she climax.

As Marceline was still on her high, her body feeling like she was on cloud nine, Missi kept going, letting Marceline ride out her orgasm. Missi only slowed down and eventually came to a stop when she noticed that the pale ash gray vampire had finished. 

“Mmmm.... You taste soooo good, sweetheart,” Missi spoke softly as she licked her lips, sitting up to gaze upon Marceline’s panting face.

“Now it’s my turn, my dear,” the albino vampire said with a cheeky grin as she moved herself closer to Marceline’s face.

Suddenly, Missi lifted herself up and sat upon Marcy’s face, place both of her knees on either side of Marceline’s head. On instinct, Marceline’s tongue took a tentative lick between the other vampire’s folds, causing Missi to moan.

“Mmmm.... Just like that,” Missi moaned out as she rocked her hips, riding Marcy’s face as her tongue kept going.

Marceline’s tongue got bolder, tracing lines over the other girl’s lower lips, making small circles around her clit, and then entered Missi’s core. Missi became a moaning mess as she received a similar treatment she gave the girl under her. Marcy’s tongue wiggle around inside Missi, causing the albino vampire to move her body in a up and down motion, essentially fucking Marceline’s tongue.

Missi was getting closer to the edge from the mix of dominating the girl underneath her to having her tongue pleasure her. As she kept riding on Marcy’s face, Missi got a sly idea. The snow white vampire reached down towards the pale ash gray vampire’s boobs and began pulling and twisting them. That made Marceline moan out in pleasure, sending vibrations up Missi’s core. That one act was the thing that sent Missi over the edge. The albino vampire’s back arched as she moaned out in pleasure, climaxing on Marceline’s mouth and face as she kept riding her tongue, riding out her orgasm.

Missi stopped when she completely rode out her orgasm, becoming a panting mess. Missi got up from Marceline then proceeded to lay down next to her, cuddling her head against Marcy’s neck.

“Now rest my dear,” Missi breathed out softly as her finger caressed Marceline’s face.

Marceline felt her body get lull gently to sleep, closing her eyes as the sweet feeling of slumber took over her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When she awoken, Marceline was in shock. Instead of being on a comfortable bed, she found herself on a tree. She was back in the land of Ooo. She looked down at her body, sighing in relief that her clothes were indeed on her.

“I guess it was a dream,” she said to herself as she noticed that it was still dark out.

“Let me hurry up and go see PB, she’ll be mad at me if I come over too late,” she thought to herself as she took off into the night sky.

Marcy was still a bit shaken by the dream that she had. It felt too...real to have been just a dream. Sighing to herself, she put her hand inside her pocket only to find that one of them had something in it. Curious, she took out whatever it was that was in her pocket and what she found had her blush madly. In her hand...was the torn up reminds of her underwear....


End file.
